Los Elegidos de Inari -(ONE-SHOT NARUHINA)-
by FancySunMaiden
Summary: Él fue elegido para vengar... Vengarse de una familia, que se atrevió a retar a un Dios... Se le fue dada esa tarea, desde el momento en que nacío... La cumplió, y como había prometido el Dios, este lo recompensaría... Más sin embargo, él tendría que esperar por su recompensa... Por su elegida...


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, todos son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Dialogo: blablablabla

Pensamiento: _blablablabla_ Flashback: -0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cambio de hora o escenario: **-I-I-I-I-I-**

Aqui les traigo un one-shot de naruhina

lo hice en halloween para un concurso en un gpo de face desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pero como era muy largo pues no pude participar y tenia pensado ponerlo entre halloween y dia de muertosen aquél entonces.

anteriormente estaba en mi perfil de Fanfic.es pero he decidido cerrar esa cuenta y solo tener esta, así que este fic lo he movido para aquí

espero ver sus reviews pronto n.n tanto aqaquícomo en The Maidens of the Bloody Moon :3

 **P.D. TODA LA HISTORIA ES NARRADA POR HINATA**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

30 de Octubre, 11:00 p.m.

Debo correr...

Correr, correr, correr... Correr hasta que me sangren las piernas.

Pero sin importar a donde vaya, todos los pasillos son iguales en esa mansión oscura y abandonada. Es como un laberinto.

De ser por mí, nunca hubiese entrado en esta mansión, pero desgraciadamente me veo obligada a ello, ya que si no lo hago, mi hermana saldrá lastimada.

Soy Hinata Hyuuga de 22 años, y si estoy en esta mansión abandonada en medio de la noche, es porque Toneri Otsutsuki tiene secuestrada a mi hermana menor Hanabi.

Aún mientras corro y me canso más, sigo recuerdo el día en que llegó Toneri a nuestras vidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 semana atrás...

Estábamos en casa, Hanabi y yo en compañía de nuestro primo Neji que venía de visita. Yo hacía la cena, mientras que Neji leía un libro y Hanabi hacía su tarea de la Universidad.

Había pasado 1 mes desde que nuestro padre Hiashi había fallecido, y nos habíamos quedado solas. Pero desde ese entonces Neji viene a visitarnos para hacernos compañía y ver si necesitamos ayuda, y a veces viene con su mujer Ten-Ten, aunque ahora ya no tanto porque ella está embarazada de 2 meses y se cansa mucho. Más que nuestro primo, Neji es para nosotras el hermano mayor que jamás tuvimos, por eso es especial para Hanabi y para mí.

\- Hanabi, Neji-niisan la cena esta lista. Vengan a comer. -dije terminando de servir el té-

\- Que bien. -dice Neji, dejando su libro y levantándose del sillón-

\- Huele delicioso nee-sama. -dice yendo a la mesa-

Nos sentamos a cenar en paz, y a una que otra platica salía en la cena más por parte de Hanabi, hablando de la universidad.

Yo no hablaba mucho, como en todas las cenas. Siempre he sido muy introvertida, y tímida al contrario de Hanabi. Papá siempre nos decía que yo me parecía más a mamá, y Hanabi se parecía más a él. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, y jamás he tenido novio en mi vida.

Y no es para menos, no soy atractiva, ni delgada y mucho menos divertida. Mi largo cabello azulado me lo arreglo en 2 trenzas largas, mis ojos lilas grisáceos los oculto en una grandes gafas de marco negro, mi obeso cuerpo lo oculto en unas grandes ropas que casi parezco monja, y aparte tengo la piel muy blanca. Creo que mi apariencia además de ser sosa y aburrida, da miedo. Incluso muchos en el trabajo me hacen "pequeñas" bromas diciéndome, que me quite el disfraz, porque Halloween ya pasó, y son aún más en el día del festejo. Siempre desde hace 4 años, encuentro sobre mi escritorio calabazas rellenas de dulces, letreros con las palabras "Ya es tu día" "Hoy asustaras más que todo el año" "Solo ponte una cola de pez, para disfrazarte de ballena", y un velo de monja con la tarjeta "Ahora tu disfraz diario, está completo ".

Me acostumbre a esos "halagos", aunque aún me afectan mucho. Los letreros y demás los tiro, excepto los dulces esos los guardo, para dárselos a los niños en Halloween. Al menos para algo bueno, salieron esas bromas.

Halloween, no era de mis fiestas favoritas.

Después de la cena, Hanabi y yo lavábamos los platos, mientras que Neji limpiaba la mesa para después irse a casa con Ten-Ten. En eso tocan la puerta, y Neji va a abrir.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué desean? -oímos Hanabi y yo desde la cocina-

Pero después la voz de Neji se oyó diferente y escuchamos sonidos de forcejeo.

\- ¡No! ¡No pueden entrar así! ¡Esta es la casa de mis primas! -gritaba Neji-

Hanabi y yo salimos de la cocina para ver lo que sucedía, y vimos a 3 guardaespaldas grandes y fuertes vestidos de negro, uno de ellos tenía sometido a Neji.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué le hacen a Neji-niisan? -pregunta Hanabi molesta-

\- ¿Neji-niisan, qué ocurre? -pregunto nerviosa-

Ninguno de los guardaespaldas nos contestó, pero escuchamos pasos acercándose a la puerta. Me asomé y vi que se trataba de un hombre joven, de piel blanca, cabello blanco platinado corto, y ojos celestes grisáceos vestido en un traje y camisa negra, que poseía una sonrisa débil y se veía que era alguien sofisticado y adinerado.

\- Buenas noches ¿Quién de ustedes dos, es Hinata Hyuuga? -dijo el hombre hablando con mucha educación-

\- S-Soy yo. ¿Quién es usted? -pregunte-

\- No preguntes y ven conmigo. -dijo en seco, pero educado-

\- ¿P-Porqué?

\- Hinata, no lo escuches. Si vas con él, te pasara algo horrible. -dijo Neji-

En ese momento, uno de los guardaespaldas golpeo en el estomago a Neji, haciendo que tosiera.

\- ¡Neji-niisan!

\- No es contigo con hablo, Neji. -Toneri regresa su mirada hacía mi- Hinata, ven ahora si no quieres que pase algo peor.

\- Váyanse de aquí, Hinata, Hanabi ¡Ahora! -nos ordeno Neji-

Pero justo después de eso, Toneri saco un arma y le disparo a Neji en la cabeza.

\- ¡No! -grite asustada, yendo hacía Neji-

\- ¡Lo mataste, desgraciado! -grito Hanabi-

\- No está muerto... Esta inconsciente, pero puedo matarlo si no haces lo que te digo Hinata.

Volteé hacía Toneri, y vi que uno de los guardaespaldas, tomo a Hanabi por atrás y le puso un paño en la boca.

\- ¡Hanabi, no! -grite queriendo salvar a mi hermana, pero a mí también me atraparon-

\- No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste opción querida. -dijo Toneri-

Él fue lo último que vi, antes de desmayarme.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Cuando desperté, vi que estaba en la cama de una habitación elegante y bien decorada. Mi cabeza palpitaba por la droga, y así que masajeaba mis sienes para que dejara de molestar.

Bajé de la cama, y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Toneri.

\- Veo que ya despertaste. -dijo entrando y yendo a sentarse al sillón de cuero-

\- ¿En dónde estoy? -pregunte nerviosa-

\- Como no cooperabas, y aparte de la insolencia de tu primo, me tomé la libertad de dormirlas y traerlas a mi casa.

\- ¿A tu casa? -dije antes de recordar lo sucedido- ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Maldito, lo mataste! -le grite-

\- Cuida tu tono conmigo. -dijo en tono severo- Ya te lo dije, tu primo no está muerto, solo esta inconsciente. De hecho esta en el hospital ahora mismo, acostado en una cama con vendas en su cabeza. Solo lo dejé en coma.

\- Quiero ir con él. -dije inmediatamente-

\- No estás en posición en exigir nada Hinata, estas en mis manos. Al igual que tu hermana. -decía mientras cruzaba sus manos y sonreía de medio lado-

\- ¿Hanabi? ¿Dónde está? -me exalté-

\- Ella está bien. -dijo- Esta en una de mis casas de campo, cautiva.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -dije ya al borde de las lágrimas-

\- Tú ayuda. -se paro del sillón-

\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y para qué?

\- Quiero que caces algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? -dije sin entender-

\- Un zorro. -dijo simplemente-

\- ¿Un zorro? Pues ve al bosque, ahí hay muchos zorros. Y devuélveme a mi hermana. -dije sacando valor de no sé donde-

\- Creo que no me explique bien. -camina hacía la mesa y toma una caja de madera, que estaba ahí- El zorro del que te estoy hablando, no vive en el bosque y caza conejos. Este zorro es especial, es grande de unos 2 mts., tiene una posee erguida, habla, vive en una mansión abandonada y posee 9 colas.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Un zorro así no existe. -dije sin creerle-

\- Pues este sí. -dijo en corto- Y quiero que uses estas armas contra él. -abrió la caja de madera y dentro de ella, había una daga oriental y un revolver plateado-

\- No entiendo nada... ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? -dije ya sin aguantar mis lágrimas-

\- Es increíble que siendo parientes, no conozcas la historia de nuestros antepasados.

\- ¿Parientes? ¿Tú y yo? -dije sorprendida-

\- Sí, específicamente hablando somos primos lejanos. -dice- Y por tu expresión, deberé de explicarte todo esto... Tú y yo descendemos de una antigua familia, los Otsutsuki. Antiguamente éramos conocidos por ser personas que cazaban youkais, y rendíamos nuestros servicios a la nobleza, pero con la presencia de monjes, y sacerdotisas dejaron de recurrir a nosotros, y solo porque no les agradaba la manera en que nosotros matábamos a los youkais. Preferían la manera sutil y delicada, de esas personas santas. -dijo despectivamente-

Aunque su historia parecía descabellada, no deje de poner atención a todo lo que Toneri decía.

\- Así que nuestra familia, pidió ayuda a Inari-sama para recobrar el poder y prestigio que teníamos como cazadores de youkais. Más sin embargo, Inari-sama se negó a darnos poder, diciendo que éramos monstruos por matarlos y que por ello olvidásemos su ayuda. -dijo mientras me señalaba sentarme- Creció un resentimiento hacía Inari-sama y por ello, decidimos vengarnos, matando a sus mensajeros. -sonrió se medio lado-

\- No... -dije temerosa-

\- Fue toda una masacre de zorros en aquella época. Miles de zorros, ya sean mágicos o no eran masacrados por nuestras manos. -dijo sacando la daga- De esta manera, Inari-sama no podría negarse a darnos poder... Pero, no contábamos con que Inari-sama, ya preparaba nuestro castigo.

\- ¿Castigo?

\- Inari-sama preparaba al verdugo que nos juzgaría... Escogió a un alma infante, para que al crecer se volviera en lo que nosotros estábamos matando. -saco el revólver también, para después dejar la caja en la mesa- Cerca de una villa de la capital, un terrateniente había tenido la dicha de tener un hijo varón. Poco después del nacimiento de su hijo, Inari-sama apareció ante él, y su esposa, para explicarles que su hijo era el elegido para una misión importante. Explico que al crecer el niño sería diferente de los demás, que tendría habilidades especiales y que cuando fuera ya un hombre, se aparecería ante él para darle aquella misión importante. El terrateniente y su esposa, entendieron aquello y prepararon a su hijo para aquella misión desconocida de Inari-sama... El niño creció, heredo las tierras de su padre y cuando se convirtió en hombre, Inari-sama apareció ante él para darle su misión... Que era, matar a los Otsutsuki. Y lo hizo transformándolo en un zorro humanoide de gran fuerza. Cazó a nuestra familia, matándolos uno por uno, tomando venganza por aquellas criaturas insignificantes que no pudieron defenderse. Más sin embargo, algunos miembros pudieron escapar de sus garras manchadas de sangre y son los que conocemos como nuestros ancestros directos, ya que nuestros bisabuelos eran hermanos... Nosotros lo llamamos, Kurama.

Terminó de hablar, y yo aún trataba de asimilar lo que dijo. ¿El dios Inari, existe? ¿Un zorro humanoide? ¿Cazadores? No puede ser cierto esto, simplemente no.

\- Bien, ya entendí que desciendo de cazadores y que en cierta forma, quieres venganza por los parientes que ese zorro Kurama, mató. -dije tratando de calmarme- Pero... ¿Por qué quieres que lo cacé yo?

\- Lo quieras o no, tienes sangre de cazador. -dijo serio-

\- Pero, tú también lo eres. ¿Por qué no vas tú, y lo cazas? -dije nerviosa-

\- ¿Crees qué no lo he intentado? -dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, mostrándome así unas enormes cicatrices en forma de garras que iban desde su pecho, hasta su ombligo-

\- Oh, Dios... -dije tapando mi boca del asombro y horror-

\- Esto me pasó, por ir a cazarlo. -dijo volviendo a cerrarse la camisa- Estuve meses en el hospital, y vi que no debía ser yo quien lo cazará sino otro Otsutsuki. -dijo viéndome- Siempre pensé que yo era el último de la familia, pero recordé que mi bisabuelo tenía una hermana menor y busqué documentos o fotos de ella para ver si llegó a tener hijos. Cuando lo confirmé, seguí su descendencia hasta Neji y ustedes. Primero fui con Neji, y le conté todo esto, pero se negó de inmediato. A diferencia de ustedes 2, él sabía sobre lo de nuestra familia, incluso le ofrecí dinero, pero igual se negó. La única opción que me quedaba, eras tú, Hanabi no era de utilidad es demasiado joven e imprudente, tú en cambio eres más sensata.

\- Pero, yo no sé usar armas o pelear. -dije excusándome-

\- No tienes que hacer mucho, las balas del revolver son de plata y tienen un conjuro para debilitar al zorro, cuando lo logres dispárale en el corazón o en la cabeza. -empezaba a explicarme- Después toma la daga, y córtale sus 9 colas. Y debes hacerlo, exactamente en Halloween.

\- ¿Porqué sus colas? ¿Y porqué, en Halloween?-pregunte-

\- Porque es en ellas, en donde reside el poder que Inari-sama se negó a darnos, y porque es en ese mismo día, en que su poder está completo y al máximo. Es el único día del año. -dijo dándome las armas, empujándolas hacía mi, viéndome obligada a sostenerlas- Toma las colas, y sal de la mansión. Por último envía un mensaje, al teléfono que está en el directorio de este celular. Y si marcas a otro teléfono buscando ayuda, mataré a Neji y no volverás a ver a tu hermana, hasta el otro año. Claro, si es que logras lograr capturarlo. -me amenaza y me da el celular- Un auto vendrá por ti, y te llevara a la casa de campo en la que esta Hanabi.

\- ¿Y si, Kurama me mata? -dije con miedo-

\- Lo dudo... Aunque sea una bestia, tiene valores. Es de esos seres que no matarían a una mujer, o tan siquiera las lastimarían, puede que lo único que te haga, si te atrapa, es torturarte un poco. -dice tranquilamente- Así que depende de ti que no te atrape... Tienes 1 semana para darme una respuesta, de no ser así, no volverás a ver a tu hermana hasta el año siguiente.

Y se fue de la habitación, dejándome sola.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

1 semana después...

Pasada aquella semana, acepté cazar a Kurama. Me fui en auto acompañada de Toneri hacía la mansión, en donde supuestamente vivía Kurama. Nos habíamos ido a una parte campestre, donde había un pueblo y alejado de este, cerca del bosque, estaba la mansión. Era antigua y abandonada, no parecía ser habitada por alguien.

Con mucho temor, había entrado a la casa. Lo último que dijo Toneri antes de irse, es que Kurama pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala y debía de ir entonces, al centro de la mansión.

Y para mi mala suerte, en lugar de que yo lo encontrará...

Él me encontró a mí...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Ah! -grite cuando tropecé con la alfombra vieja del suelo-

Me levante de inmediato y entre a una habitación del pasillo. Mire a mi alrededor, y vi que era una biblioteca, obviamente en el mismo estado que la mansión, vieja y desatendida.

Vi un librero grande al otro lado, así que fui a él rápidamente, para esconderme y descansar un poco. Respiraba agitadamente, ya estaba cansada de huir. Cuando Kurama había aparecido, en lugar de que tomará el revólver y le disparara, lo primero que hice fue correr como una cobarde.

Lo único que pide ver de él, fueron sus ojos y pelaje rojo, viéndome fijamente y sus colmillos bien afilados.

Mientras pensaba, abrí la bolsa y saqué el revólver con mis temblorosas manos, junto con las balas de plata que para colmo se cayeron haciendo ruido. Me quedé quieta por un momento, haciendo silencio y prestando atención a los sonidos, para cerciorarme de que Kurama no venía hacía acá.

Al no escuchar nada, solté un profundo suspiro y recogí las balas. Cargué el arma con las balas, y ya estaba lista en cierto modo, para disparar. Siempre y cuando se me quiten estos temblores.

Pero el silencio no duro mucho, ya que empecé a escuchar unos gruñidos. Era Kurama.

Tapé mi boca, para que ningún sonido saliera de mí, por muy miedosa y nerviosa que estuviese. Los gruñidos de oían más fuertes. Ya estaba en la habitación. Podía oír bien, el sonido de su nariz olfateando, estaba buscándome. Oía sus fuertes zancadas dirigiéndose hacía el librero donde yo estaba escondida. Cerré mis ojos del miedo que tenía, pero también no quería abrirlos.

Escuché claramente que sus zancadas se alejaban. Estaba a salvo, por el momento. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y quité la mano de mi boca.

\- Ah... Gracias a Dios... -dije, pero la dicha me duró poco-

Porque sentí que me tomaban desprevenidamente del brazo, y me jalaban fuertemente, para después arrojarme a la pared.

\- ¡Ah! -grité-

Me golpeé en la espalda, y no podía ver bien, los lentes se me habían caído.

\- ¿Creíste, qué podías hacerme estúpido? -dijo Kurama con voz grave-

Estuve alerta. Me arrastré por el suelo buscando mis lentes, y cuando las encontré, me los coloque de inmediato. Ahora podía ver bien a Kurama.

Era como dijo Toneri, un zorro de 2 mts, fuerte, ágil, grandes colmillos y garras, y con ojos y pelaje rojo, además de que tenía una armadura samurái. Parecía de esos zorro, que te relataban en los cuentos, solo que él era real y no se parecía en nada a los de los cuentos.

\- Tontos Otsutsuki, más de 500 años y aún no aprenden, que a mi nadie puede cazarme. -decía mientras se acercaba a mí; él sabía quién era yo-

\- Y-Yo no... -tartamudeaba pegándome más a la pared-

\- No juegues conmigo niña, esos ojos tuyos son la señal de que tienes sangre de esos cazadores. -dijo apuntándome con su dedo-

En un impulso, traté de pararme para huir, pero él fue más rápido y me tomó otra vez con una de sus colas, para arrojarme en el suelo al otro lado de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamé y me senté rápidamente- Por favor no... -supliqué-

\- ¿Una Otsutsuki, pidiendo clemencia? Esto es nuevo. Al menos se han vuelto, un poco más miedosos. -dice con burla y riéndose- No puedes escapar niña, te tengo en mis garras...

Con eso recordé la frase que Toneri me había dicho, "Si te atrapa, lo único que hará contigo es torturarte un poco..."

Torturarme... Pero yo no quiero que me torture. Y ni siquiera sé, lo que es "torturar" para Kurama. Creo que haré algo tonto, si él se acerca.

\- Fue divertido jugar a la cacería mientras duró niña, pero ahora hay que regresar a la realidad. -se acercaba a mí, en 4 patas; ahora se veía como todo un cazador-

\- No... ¡No! -grite disparándole con el revólver-

\- ¡Aagghh! -grito adolorido-

Abrí los ojos, y vi que le había disparado en el brazo derecho, ahora estaba sangrando. Me miro más fijamente, enseñándome sus colmillos. Ahora estaba enfadado de verdad, y esta vez me mataría en serio.

Empezó a acercarse, pero yo volví a disparar y nuevamente le di en el brazo derecho. En total, sus heridas fueron 5.

\- ¡Acabas de hacer, el peor error de tu vida niña! -grito antes de rugir- Me cobraré esto. -señaló su brazo derecho-

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, trató de lanzarse sobre mí, pero volví a disparar, y todo quedo en silencio. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que Kurama estaba en el suelo. Con mucha cautela me acerqué a él, y vi que le disparé en la cabeza. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ay, Dios... ¿Lo maté? ¿Acaso yo? -murmuraba al ver lo que había hecho-

Empecé a llorar otra vez, al ver lo que hice. Aunque él haya querido hacerme daño, no me había hecho nada como para que yo lo lastimará él. Me sentí horrible, pero debía pensar en Hanabi y en Neji.

Lo volteé con mis brazos, hasta que Kurama quedo acostado de lado. Cuando lo logré, vi sus inmensas colas. Eran impresionantes, y a mi parecer eran suaves. Sé que no era el momento adecuado, pero no aguanté mi curiosidad, y acaricié sus colas.

\- Oh, que suaves... -dije- _Si no fueses tan feroz, serias un zorro adorable..._ -pensé en voz alta tontamente-

Pero mi mente fue irrumpida, por la preocupación que tenía por Neji y Hanabi. Dejé de acariciarlo, y tuve que recordar que era un ser sobrenatural y muy peligroso. Con temor y dudas, tomé la daga que Toneri me dio.

"Corta sus 9 colas, y tráemelas..."

Tomé una de las colas, y puse sobre la base de ella la daga. Mi mano estaba temblorosa, y pude ver en el filo de la cuchilla mi reflejo. Me veía nerviosa, con miedo y toda mi cara bañada en lágrimas por lo que iba a hacer.

\- Lo siento... -dije acariciando el brazo herido de Kurama- Por favor, perdóname por lo que te haré... Pero es que, no tengo más opción.

Y justo cuando iba a cortarle la cola, Kurama abrió los ojos y trato de herirme con sus garras.

\- ¡Ah! -grite, rodando hacía atrás-

Levanté mi vista y vi que parte de mi ropa se había desgarrado. Pensé inmediato que estaba herida. Chequé mi cuerpo y vi que solo se había desgarrado parte de mi ropa de la cintura, y de mi brazo izquierdo, mas herida no estaba. Estaba bien.

Luego miré hacía Kurama, y pude ver que estaba sacándose las balas del brazo con sus garras, de una por una. Las heridas sangraban, pero se veía que a él no le importaba eso en absoluto. Dirigí mi vista, hacía su cabeza, donde debería estar la herida de bala, pero no había nada. La herida estaba sanada totalmente.

La bala debió rozarlo, y lo confirmé viendo que en unas paredes, había un impacto de bala.

Kurama se había sacado las balas, y me miro fijamente. Traté de buscar el revólver y la daga, pero estaban alejadas de mí. Debió pasar cuando Kurama, trato de lastimarme.

\- Tú eres la única Otsutsuki, que más problemas me ha dado y que ha logrado tocar mis colas. -dijo empezando a acercarse a mí-

Sin pensar, me levanté de improvisto para tratar de alcanzar las armas, pero Kurama se lanzó sobre mí. Me tenía agarrada de las muñecas con una de sus colas.

\- Ahora... ¿Qué haré contigo? -dijo dándome una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos-

Yo solo lo veía fijamente, estaba paralizada. Levanto una de sus garras hacía mi, y me quito los lentes.

\- Así podré ver mejor la expresión de tus ojos...

Miraba todo mi cuerpo. Supongo que lo que quería, era ver por dónde empezar a torturarme.

Estoy perdida. Ya no volveré a ver a Neji, ni a Hanabi. Cerré mis ojos visualizándolos a ambos, y también imaginándome a Neji con Ten-Ten, cuando tengan a su bebé. Será un bebé hermoso.

Sentí la garra de Kurama sobre mi cintura, en la parte donde él había desgarrado mi ropa. Creo que lo primero que hará, será cortarme el estómago.

Levantó mi blusa, y ya estaba preparada para su ataque. Pero éste nunca llegó. En cambio, sentí su garra bajando parte de la pretina de mi falda. Me sonrojé. Quizás, lo que él iba a hacer ahora, era desgarrar mi vientre para que así yo no tuviese bebés. Así no habría más descendencia. E igualmente me preparé para su ataque.

Un ataque que nuevamente, nunca llegó.

Abrí mis ojos, y pude ver que Kurama me veía algo ¿Enternecido? Su mirada ya no era la que había visto antes. Esta era suave, y no había sed de sangre en ella. Es como si tuviera frente a mí, a un zorro dócil y manso. Libero mis muñecas, y se alejo un poco de mi.

\- Tú... Vas a ser la primera de los tuyos, en ver mi forma real. -dijo con voz profunda-

No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso, pero en aquel momento vi que él, estaba siendo cubierto por una ardiente aura roja. Yo me asuste, no sabía lo que él iba a hacer ahora. Cuando el aura roja lo cubrió, pude ver que sus garras, colmillos, orejas y colas empezaban a desaparecer. Su apariencia se estaba volviendo más humana.

Después el aura roja comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista una piel bronceada, un traje japonés en color naranja y negro, y un cabello rubio que parecía sedoso. Tenía frente a mí a un apuesto y alto hombre joven rubio, con ropas japonesas. Y en el momento en que abrió sus ojos para mi, pude ver que eran de color azul.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, en mi vida.

\- ¿Kurama? -susurre-

\- Así que conoces, el sobrenombre que tú familia me impuso. -dijo con una media sonrisa-

Todo en él había cambiado, incluso su voz.

\- Deberías saber, que mi verdadero nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque claro, los Otsutsuki nunca investigaron más de lo que era de su interés. -sonaba que estaba burlándose de ellos- Pero dime niña, ¿Quién eres tú? -me pregunta-

\- H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga... -tartamudeé-

\- ¿Hyuuga? Tienes otro apellido, y sin embargo llevas la sangre de esa familia. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- B-Bueno, es que mi bisabuela era una O-Otsutsuki y solo tuvo una hija. -traté de explicar-

Naruto Uzumaki... Así que ese era su nombre real. Recordé entonces que Toneri me había dicho, que los padres de Kurama eran un terrateniente y su esposa. Obviamente antes de ser transformado por Inari, él era un humano normal, con una vida normal de aquella época.

\- Entiendo... -me mira fijamente, como si estuviese estudiándome- Es extraño...

\- ¿Qué? -dije sin entender-

\- Qué tú, siendo descendiente de esa familia hayas tenido compasión de mi, del mayor enemigo que han tenido. Aparte de que no sabes cazar, ni usar armas. Y lo que más me intriga, es que dijeses "que no tenías más opción". -dice esperando una respuesta fija, a todo lo que dijo-

-Bueno yo no supe nada de ti, ni de los Otsutsuki hasta hace una semana, y todo fue por culpa de Toneri... -decía, pero soy interrumpida por Naruto-

\- ¿Toneri? ¿Ése idiota, sigue con vida? -se ríe- Es increíble que haya sobrevivido, a mis garras... -se sienta en el suelo frente a mi- Ahora dime ¿Porqué es culpa de Toneri?

\- Bueno... -bajé mi mirada-

Le conté todo lo que pasó. La llegada de Toneri, su chantaje, el ataque de Neji y el secuestro de Hanabi. No tenía nada que ocultarle, al fin y al cabo él no me había hecho ningún daño.

\- Vaya, ahora Toneri se volvió un cobarde y todavía más idiota. Mira que enviar a una mujer a hacer su trabajo de cazador, y para colmo a una que no sabe ni usar un arma. -dijo queriendo aguantar su risa, y sin saber si se burlaba de Toneri, o de mi-

\- Ya te dije todo, por favor no me lastimes y déjame ir. -suplique-

\- ¿Dejarte ir? Y si lo hago ¿Qué harás con tu primo Toneri? -dice, mientras vuelve a pararse-

\- Yo... No sé...

Era cierto. No sabía qué hacer. Toneri me tenía en sus manos, no podía huir tan fácilmente. Y menos dejando atrás a Neji y a Hanabi. No podía ser así de egoísta.

\- Bueno... Juguemos. -dijo simplemente-

\- ¿Jugar? ¿De qué hablas? -pregunte sin entender-

\- Vamos a jugar, a lo que más me gustaba cuando era niño. Hitori Kakurenbo. -dice-

\- ¿Hitori Kakurenbo? -dije con miedo-

Ése era el juego de las escondidas. Estaba prohibido jugarlo aquí en Japón, era muy peligroso. Se trataba de jugar a las escondidas con un muñeco relleno de arroz y de uñas de tus dedos, al que habías ahogado y apuñalado. Y el juego comenzaba cuando ese muñeco, te buscaba para regresarte el favor.

De tan solo oírlo, temblaba de miedo.

\- Sí, jugaremos a las escondidas. Pero descuida no usaremos muñecos, ni arroz para el caso. -dijo como si leyese mi mente- En este caso, tú te esconderás y yo te buscaré.

\- ¿Esconderme? -el alivio me duró poco, al oírlo-

\- Sí. Puedes esconderte en cualquier sitio de la mansión, o incluso en el bosque puedes hacerlo, no tengo problemas en ello. -me explicaba- Yo contaré hasta el número que quieras, y es ahí cuando comenzaré a buscarte. -pensaba mientras en el número que yo quería, el 100 estará bien- El juego terminará a las 5 de la mañana, si no llego a encontrarte.

\- ¿Y qué pasara, si me...? -no terminé la pregunta-

\- Entonces... Te regresaré el favor que me hiciste. -dice mostrándome su brazo derecho ensangrentado por los disparos que le di-

Me asusté en ese momento. Creo que Naruto me da más miedo con su forma real, que son su forma de zorro.

\- Pero si tú ganas el juego, podrás pedirme lo que quieras. Como recompensa. -dice-

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? -mis ojos se iluminaron-

\- Sí. -asintió- Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. -hablaba con doble sentido- Entonces dime Hinata... ¿Hasta cuál número, quieres que cuente?

\- 100. -dije de inmediato-

\- Bien... Entonces... -se volteó dándome la espalda- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... ¿No vas a esconderte? -me pregunta volteando la cabeza hacía mi-

\- ¡S-Sí! -me paré enseguida, y me fui corriendo por el pasillo-

\- 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... -lo seguía escuchando-

Corrí por todos los pasillos, para encontrar las escaleras y salirme. Me escondería en el bosque.

\- 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...

Bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y salí al exterior. Corrí hacía el bosque, que no estaba tan alejado de la mansión. No podía ver mucho, no tenía mis lentes, pero podía guiarme por la luz de la luna llena. Solo espero no encontrarme con algún oso, en el bosque.

Algunos arbustos, me cortaban la falda, y me desgarraban la manga de la blusa, pero aún así seguí corriendo.

No sabía cuánto había corrido, pero creo que llegué a la parte central del bosque. En esa parte había un río de aguas cristalinas. Me detuve un momento, para beber agua y lavarme la cara, las manos y las piernas.

Cuando termine, seguí la corriente del río, para ver hasta dónde me llevaba. Y resulto ser que me llevo, hasta un lago. El río desembocaba en una pequeña cascada, y abajo de ella había una gruta hecha de piedras.

\- Sí, aquí me esconderé. -dije bajando hacía el lago-

Fui hacía la cascada y teniendo cuidado de no resbalarme, entré en la gruta. Para poder entrar en ella debía agacharme, no estaría parada dentro de ella, pero al menos podría sentarme. Lo mejor era que estaba seca y sola, por dentro.

Ya sentada dentro de la gruta, tomé el celular que Toneri me dio, debía checar la hora.

Eran ya las 12:30 a.m. Exhalé frustrada, tendría que esperar muchas horas para que se terminará el juego. Pero si lo ganó, le pediré a Naruto que nos ayude a mi familia y a mí, a liberarnos de Toneri. Esperar las 5 de la mañana, valdrá la pena.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Sin querer, me había dormido dentro de la gruta. Vi afuera, y aún estaba oscuro. Tomé el celular, y vi la hora.

02:00 a.m.

\- Aún falta demasiado. -dije frustrada-

Lo único que podía oír era el sonido del agua. Así que salí de la gruta, para ver si había señal de Naruto. Mire alrededor y no veía nada. Pero escuché atrás, que lo arbustos se movían. Me escondí atrás de una roca de la cascada, y vigile que no fuese Naruto.

Pero para mí alivio, salió del arbusto un ciervo.

\- Ah... -exhalé aliviada-

Pero me duró poco la paz.

\- Te dije que te escondieras bien...

\- ¡Ah!

Y fue lo último que oí, antes de desmayarme.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Sentía mis brazos adormecidos.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente. La imagen era algo borrosa, pero empezaba a ver mejor poco a poco. Estaba en una habitación de estilo japonés antigua, y muy elegante.

\- Ya despertaste.

Mis ojos fueron hacía la voz. Era Naruto. Estaba sentado, sobre la alfombra de un tatami, y tras de él estaba una chimenea encendida.

Naruto estaba vestido con una bata negra muy larga y su brazo derecho, estaba vendado. Tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano izquierda, con el codo sobre la pierna del mismo lado.

\- Te dije que te escondieras bien Hinata, pero no lo hiciste de la manera adecuada. -me regaño como si yo fuese una niña pequeña- Y como también te dije, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

\- ¡No! ¡No me hagas nada! -suplique-

Pero entonces recordé mis brazos entumecidos. Miré hacia arriba, y vi que mis muñecas estaban amarradas por unos grilletes de cuero, y tenían mis brazos levantados por una cadena colgando del techo.

Ahora estaba asustada de verdad. Empecé a zarandear y tirar de la cadena hacía abajo, para tratar de liberarme, pero era inútil. Así que levanté mi pierna y pateé el grillete, pero había algo raro.

Mi pierna tenía una media en color lila, con liguero en el muslo. Inmediatamente fijé mi vista en Naruto, que me veía con cara de embobado y unos ojos de que estaba en la luna.

\- Oh, por favor no te detengas. Me gusta ver como se mueven. -dijo sin dejar de lado su expresión-

Enarqué una ceja por no entender, a lo que Naruto se refería. Pero bajé la mirada hacía mi cuerpo, y comprendí de lo que él hablaba.

\- ¡Kya, no! -grité-

Estaba vestida con lencería fina, muy provocativa en mi opinión de color lila. Mis piernas tenían unas medias lilas con liguero en el muslo, unas bragas lilas de encaje muy transparentes con un lazo blanco de adorno, y por último, un camisón lila de encaje tranparente sin mangas, con holanes en los tirantes, que no eran más que listones blancos cosidos en el borde de todo el camisón, aparte de que se amarraba por adelante el camisón justo debajo de mis senos y para colmo el camisón era tan transparente, que se podían ver mis pezones.

Encogí mis piernas, hasta que tocaran mi cuerpo. De esa manera, no se me vería nada.

\- No hagas eso, le quitas la diversión. -decía Naruto mientras hacía un puchero, como un niño mimado-

\- ¿Porqué estoy vestida así? -pregunté toda sonrojada- Parezco una... Una mujer de la calle.

\- ¿Eso piensas? Yo te veo muy atractiva. -dice viéndome cínicamente- Además que yo recuerde, a las mujeres de esta época les gusta vestirse así para los hombres

\- ¿Pero, con qué clase de mujeres has tratado? -dije sin quitar mi posición- ¿Con prostitutas?

\- No siempre, pero a la mayoría les gustaba vestirse así. Tú eres la primera que veo, que no le gusta vestirse así. -dice como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo- Y yo que me esmeré tanto, por encontrar tu talla y el color perfecto. -dice con voz decepcionada-

\- ¿Talla? Dime... ¿Quién me desvistió? -pregunté-

\- Yop. -levanto la mano como niño pequeño- Y he de decir, que eres toda una belleza.

\- Eso no es cierto...

\- Claro que sí. -de la nada ya estaba frente a mi- Tan solo mira tus encantos. -y logra tocarme los senos- Son lindas y grandes. Eres como una conejita.

Me sonrojé al máximo. Ningún hombre antes, me ha tocado y hablado así. Todo el tiempo me decían gorda, sosa, ñoña y sin gracia. Y ahora viene este joven zorro youkai, a decirme que soy atractiva.

\- ¿Naruto-kun, en serio lo crees? -pregunte nerviosa-

\- Claro... Así darás buena leche, a mis cachorros... -dice ahora apoyado sobre mis senos- Y me gusta que al fin, me llames por mi nombre.

\- ¿Cachorros? ¿Naruto-kun, de que hablas? -dije confundida-

\- Ah, es cierto... -me ve desde abajo- Aún no te he explicado... -se sienta, sin alejarse de mi- Bueno, después de que Inari-sama me transformara en su vengador, él me prometió que iba a recompensarme dándome a mi hembra... Dijo que ella sería, la que portara una mancha en la piel con forma de luna sobre el vientre.

\- ¿Mancha? ¿Hablas de mi lunar?

\- Sí eso. -asintió- Cuando rasgué tu ropa, hace unas horas. Pude ver que tenías la mancha, y así supe que eras tú. -me sonríe- Y la verdad, me alegra que Inari-sama te haya elegido a ti. Eres tan suave, y hueles a jazmín... -y vuelve a apoyarse sobre mis senos- Te quiero...

\- ¿Naruto-kun, tu me quieres? -susurré-

\- Te he esperado toda mi vida, y de 1000 formas me imaginaba como eras. Obviamente te quiero.

\- Pero... ¿Y si no soy lo que esperabas? -dije con temor-

\- Oye no digas eso, Hinata. Eres linda, adorable, suave, dulce y compasiva. Eres perfecta para mí. -termina de decirme- Ya sea por Toneri, o por cualquier otra tontería, Inari-sama te trajo hacía mi y es lo que cuenta.

Y de improvisto me besa.

Oh, Dios... Mi primer beso. Naruto tomó mi primer beso, sin mi consentimiento.

¡Eso se llama robar!

Pero, sus labios se sienten cálidos... Muy cálidos... Mueve sus labios, con destreza sobre los míos. Oh, se siente bien.

Ahora veo que en las historias de amor, cuando la protagonista recibe su primer beso, se queda corto con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, solo un poco.

Y se siente bien.

Naruto quita sus manos de mis senos, para ahora abrazarme.

\- ¿Lo ves? Eres muy dulce, preciosa. -dice mientras pega su frente con la mía- Y esta noche, serás mía.

\- Pero... -me alarme enseguida-

\- Descuida... Sé que soy un animal, pero créeme, puedo ser muy dócil y juguetón cuando me lo propongo... -acaricia mis muslos- De hecho, si te lo propusieras, tú podrías domesticarme.

¿En serio, tanto poder tengo?

\- Ahora, preciosa déjame hacerte sentir bien. -me dice-

Empieza a besar mi cuello, mientras siento como sus manos acarician mi espalda ahora.

\- Aahh... Naruto-kun...

Las manos de Naruto son más grandes que las mías, y muy cálidas al igual que sus labios. Me trata con delicadeza, y eso lo hace encantador. Naruto empieza a bajar por mi cuello, hasta tener mis senos, a su alcance.

Aún sin quitarme el camisón, pasa su lengua por uno de mis senos, mientras que con una mano toma el otro. Sigue así, hasta que empieza a succionar mi pezón.

\- Oohh... Mmm... -aprieto mis ojos-

Por alguna extraña razón, empezaba a sentirme ligera. Me sentía hermosa, atractiva, y en calor. Podía sentir como el sudor empezaba a brotar por mis poros, y bajaba por mi piel. Podía ver algunas gotas, caer por mi pecho.

Naruto dejo mi seno, y vi que dejaba un pequeño hilo de saliva. Me dio un beso rápido, antes de volver a bajar. Empezó a besar mi vientre, hasta bajar más y más. Llegó hasta mi intimidad, que aún estaba cubierta por las bragas.

Aún y con ellas, Naruto posó sus labios sobre mi intimidad, y empezó a moverlos como si estuviese besándome. Y además, tomó mis muslos.

\- ¡Aahh...! -no pude evitar gemir fuerte- Naruto-kun...

Quería decirle que se detuviera, que era vergonzoso. Pero... No pude. Se sentía muy bien.

Empezaba a sentirme extraña. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse, y una opresión en mi vientre. Además de que Naruto, empezaba a ser más rápido.

Oohh... Siento venir algo...

\- Déjalo ir...

\- Aahh...

Me sentí liviana. Creo que tuve, lo que muchos dicen que tienen en el sexo. Un orgasmo, y me gusto. Estaba con la respiración agitada después de ello, y ya no sentía mis brazos.

\- Te ves tan bella... -acaricia mi rostro- Pobrecita, no te he quitado esos grilletes. Soy malo, en verdad.

Naruto, saco sus garras y destrozo los grilletes y la cadena. Mis brazos cayeron muertos. Naruto me sostuvo, y me acostó en la cama.

\- ¿Sabes...? La ropa ya empieza a molestar, y ya es hora de que se vaya. -dice-

Usa sus garras para cortar el listón del camisón, y para cortar mis bragas de manera delicada. Ahora quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Naruto toma el lazo de su bata, y se la desabrocha. Yo inmediatamente, tapo mis ojos. Me daba pena, verlo.

Siento como él, se acuesta sobre mí. No sé de que manera, pero abrí mis piernas para que él se acomodara.

\- Oye... -lo escucho- Mírame... -toma mis manos y las retira de mi cara- Sé que tienes pena, por ser tu primera vez pero... No te avergüences de verme desnudo... -me besa- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez... -yo solo asentí como boba-

Vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez era un beso más intenso que él anterior. Mientras nos besábamos, podía sentir un temblor durante el beso. Creo que Naruto esta gruñendo, es casi un ronroneo.

Una de sus manos, levanta un poco mi muslo, y siento que la mueve a otro lado. Y de improvisto, siento como él entra en mí. Y dolió.

\- ¡Mmm...! Aahh... -interrumpí el beso, mordiéndome los labios- Naruto-kun...

\- Tranquila Hinata, ya paso la peor parte... -me susurra- Ahora, te va a gustar lo demás...

Limpió mis lágrimas, lamiendo mi rostro con la punta de su lengua. Y ahora solo pegamos nuestras frentes. Paso mis brazos por su cuello, dándole a entender que estoy lista.

Naruto empieza a moverse de manera suave, teniendo cuidado conmigo. Podía sentirlo todo en ese momento.

\- Oohh... Eres tan cálida, y suave... Soy un kitsune, con mucha suerte... -dice-

Puedo ver como el sudor de su cuerpo, empieza a caer. Y algunas gotas caen sobre mi cuerpo, y era lo único que me hacía sentir que no estaba soñando.

\- Aahh... Naruto-kun... Te sientes tan... Eres... ¡Aahh! -no termino-

\- Lo sé... Levantas mi ego, preciosa... -me besa-

Naruto empieza a ser más rápido y profundo. Y lo siento muchísimo más que antes. Por inercia, enrollo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

\- Sí... Hazlo así Hinata... -me dice con voz ronca-

Un poco más... Solo un poco más y volveré a sentirme bien...

\- ¡Aahh! -lo sentí-

\- ¡Agh!

Sentí una esencia cálida dentro de mí, después del orgasmo.

Dejé caer mis piernas exhausta, y sentí como Naruto se dejaba caer también, pero no tanto como para aplastarme. Ambos estábamos sudorosos y con la respiración agitada.

Abracé la cabeza de Naruto, apoyándolo sobre mi pecho, mientras que él me abrazaba igual.

\- Aahh... Fue maravilloso, tal y como pensé que seria... -lo escucho- Hinata...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿A ti te gusto? ¿Fue como lo imaginaste? Dime... -me mira desesperado-

\- Fue hermoso... -lo abracé enojada- Mejor que en mis sueños, Naruto-kun... Y fuiste muy gentil.

\- Aahh. Me alegra saberlo, tenía miedo de lastimarte...

Acaricio su cabeza, y puedo ver que sus orejas de zorro están presentes. Quizás es en estos momentos de mimos y caricias, que no puede evitar sacar un poco su lado animal. Se ve adorable.

\- Hinata... -su voz ha cambiado-

\- Dime Naruto-kun...

\- Sí te pidiera que vinieses conmigo, por siempre... ¿Lo harías?

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? -pregunto-

\- Es que, ahora que te he encontrado. No quiero dejarte ir... Por eso es que quiero, que te vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿A dónde? -me escucho confundida-

\- A mi casa... -me sorprendió lo que dijo y pude ver que se reía un poco- No a esta obviamente. Sino a mi propia casa, mi propia mansión. Esta era la casa de mis padres, donde yo pasé mi infancia.

\- Entiendo...

\- Bien, y dime... ¿Te vendrías conmigo? -vuelve a preguntarme-

\- Me encantaría Naruto-kun, pero... -me desánimo-

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Tengo a mi familia, y yo cuido a mi hermana menor, Hanabi. No puedo dejarlos, sería muy doloroso para mí y para ellos. -dije- Son lo único que tengo.

\- Pero ahora me tienes a mí, y por eso ellos se vuelven mi familia también. -se oye comprensivo- Pero, también entiéndeme a mi. He pasado toda mi vida sin ti, y ahora que te encuentro no quiero dejarte ir. Te quiero toda para mí, preciosa. No quiero compartirte con nadie.

\- Pero yo...

\- Calma, calma... Sshh... -besa mis labios- Para mañana, o mejor dicho, para hoy en la tarde pensaras mejor todo. Y ten por seguro, que llegará el momento en que vendré por ti. -toma la sabana, y nos cubre- Ahora duerme preciosa...

Y casi al instante, me quede dormida en brazos de Naruto. Siento como él, duerme sobre mí, serenamente.

Quizás tenga razón, puede que cuando despierte ya haya tomado mi decisión. La verdad, si quisiera ir con él, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia.

Pero tampoco a él.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

31 de Octubre

Algo molestaba mis ojos. Era la luz del amanecer.

Apreté mis parpados y busqué con mi brazo a Naruto a mi lado, pero la cama estaba vacía.

Abrí mis ojos, y vi que no estaba en la habitación que compartí con Naruto. Estaba en mi habitación.

Me levanté de golpe, y tallé mis ojos para ver mejor. No estaba soñando, en verdad estaba en mi habitación. Ahí estaban mi espejo grande, mi tocador, mi armario, mi mesita de noche, mis macetas y las cortinas de mi terraza estaban ondeando, por el aire de esa mañana.

\- _¿Fue todo un sueño?_ -me pregunté-

Miré mi cuerpo, y estaba en mi pijama color crema, y mi cabello estaba peinado en una trenza, como siempre lo hacía. Busqué mis lentes y estaban en mi tocador, como siempre.

Pero al ponérmelos, me di cuenta de que veía mal. Mi visión era borrosa, y al quitármelos veía bien. De hecho, veía mejor que nunca. Mire mi habitación y todo estaba en orden, excepto por una cosa.

En mi mesita de noche había una flor de color morado. Era una flor muy bella, solo que no podía reconocerla. Fui a la cocina y la puse en un vaso con agua, cerca de la ventana para que tuviera sol.

En eso el silencio es irrumpido, por el teléfono que sonaba. Fui a atender la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola buenos días, ¿Es usted la señorita Hyuuga? -se oye la voz de una mujer-

\- Sí soy yo, ¿Quién habla? -pregunté-

\- Soy Sakura Haruno, del Hospital Central de Tokio. -se identifico- Le llamo para informarle que su primo Neja Hyuuga, ha despertado del coma y que su hermana menor, Hanabi, no ha parado de decir que la llamemos.

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos vienen a mí.

Toneri, el secuestro de Hanabi, el atentado de Neji, Kurama, Naruto haciéndome el amor, y su juramento de nunca dejarme ir...

\- ¡¿Y están bien?! ¡¿Qué hace ahí, mi hermana?! ¡¿No esta herida?! -solté de golpe por la desesperación-

\- Tranquila, cálmese señorita. Ellos están bien. De hecho la pareja de su primo, TenTen, esta aquí. ¿Quiere qué se la pase? -me pregunta-

\- No, no, no. Voy para haya inmediatamente. -dije antes de colgar-

Corrí a mi habitación, y tomé lo primero que encontré en los cajones. Una falda larga muy suelta, una blusa de manga larga, me hice 2 trenzas, y tomé mi bolso con mis llaves y dinero. Me puse mis sandalias, y salí a la calle, tomé el primer taxi que vi, y le indique que me llevará al hospital.

 **-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Llegué al hospital, y entré corriendo a la recepción.

\- Hola señorita, soy Hinata Hyuuga y busco a mi hermana y a mi primo. -dije desesperada-

\- ¿Dijo Hyuuga? -me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí- Que bueno que llegó, la Dra. Haruno la espera en la habitación 109 en el 2do puso.

\- Bien, gracias.

Y me fui al elevador.

Llegué al 2do piso, y busqué rápidamente la habitación 109. Al encontrarla, entre sin tocar.

\- ¡Nee-sama!

\- ¡Hanabi! -dije aliviada-

Corrí hacía ella, y la abracé fuertemente. Estaba acostada en la cama.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios... ¿Estas bien? -le pregunte viéndola fijamente-

\- Sí, estoy bien. -me contesto-

\- Hinata, ten cuidado. Hanabi tiene una intravenosa de suero. -me dicen, y volteo a ver- Hola, Yo soy la Dra. Sakura Haruno.

\- Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuuga. -le regresó el saludo- Gracias por llamarme.

\- No te preocupes, pensábamos hacerlo cuando pasara el peligro. Pero Hanabi insistió mucho. -señalo a Hanabi-

\- Me alegro que lo haya hecho. -acaricie la cabeza de Hanabi- Hanabi, me tenías muy preocupada.

\- Tú también, me tenías preocupada nee-sama. Pero dime ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hizo algo Toneri? -me pregunta-

\- Hanabi... Am... Creo que eso, lo hablamos después ¿Sí? -dije, dándole a entender que era un asunto a solas-

\- Este bien. -Hanabi comprendió- Supongo que querrás ver a Neji-nisan, él también esta en el hospital.

\- Sí, por supuesto. -dirigí mi mirada a Sakura- Mí cuñada esta con él ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, ven conmigo. Te llevaré con ellos. -dice Sakura abriendo la puerta-

\- Vengo en un momento Hanabi, descansa por favor. -dije dándole un beso en la frente-

Hanabi asintió y se acostó. Salí de la habitación con la Dra. Haruno, para ir ahora con Neji.

\- Dra. Haruno...

\- Dime Sakura, por favor. -me sonríe-

\- Este bien. -acepte su tuteo- Sakura-san, por favor dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde encontraron a Hanabi? -pregunté mientras caminábamos-

\- Fue en la madrugada de hoy, alrededor de las 4 a.m. -empieza a contarme- Fueron los guardias de seguridad, quienes la encontraron. Estaba dormida apoyada en las macetas de la entrada. Al principio pensaron que era una vagabunda, pero desecharon la idea, al ver que tenía marcas de agujas en la parte superior del brazo y además se veían señales de que fue sometida, aparte su mejilla estaba roja. Fue ahí que llegaron a pensar, que fue victima de una violación.

\- ¿Y ella...? -se oía el horror en mi voz-

\- No, no te preocupes. Ella no fue abusada. -me aclaro, y sentí un gran alivio- Me llamaron, y me explicaron todo. Cuando llegué le hice análisis, y una exploración, y estaba bien. Pero los análisis, arrojaron que tenía deshidratación y una cantidad considerable de somníferos, por eso de las heridas de su brazo. A ella le inyectaron esas drogas.

Empecé a recordar, cuando Toneri me dijo que tenía a Hanabi secuestrada. Pero nunca pensé que la tenía drogada. Es un maldito.

\- Le administré suero intravenoso, para la deshidratación y aparte así se desintoxicaría de los somníferos. -seguía contándome- Cuando despertó, solo hablaba de que quería verte, pero se logró calmar cuando le dije que su primo Neji, estaba aquí y ya había despertado del coma. -termino de contarme-

\- ¿Y, cómo fue lo de Neji-niisan? -pregunté-

\- No sabemos a ciencia cierta, Hinata. El coma en el que él estaba, debería de durarle al menos un año. Debido a la bala, que lo rozó. -dijo confundida- Pero él despertó, en menos de una semana.

\- ¿Y TenTen-san lo sabe? -pregunté-

\- Sí. Le dijimos todo, cuando Neji despertó. -dijo, mientras veía que su paso era más lento- Y fue bueno, ya que ella estaba preocupada, porque no había regresado a su hogar.

\- Oh, que bueno. -dije aliviada-

Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación. Sakura, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

\- ¿Podemos entrar? -pregunta Sakura-

\- Claro, pasa.

Primero entro Sakura y después yo. Pude ver que Neji estaba bien, solo tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y TenTen estaba sentada en la cama, al lado suyo.

\- Hinata... -dijo Neji sorprendido-

\- Neji-niisan. -dije acercándome a él-

Esta vez, tuve más cuidado. Abracé suavemente a Neji, y luego abracé a TenTen.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunté, sentándome en la silla-

\- Bien, me duele la cabeza y se me dificulta un poco, mover la mano izquierda. Pero estoy bien -dice sonriendo-

\- Él tendrá ese dolor de cabeza, al menos por una semana más, y en cuanto a lo de su mano, descuiden. Con terapia y ejercicios, volverá a moverla como antes. -dice Sakura, viendo sus apuntes-

\- Gracias, doctora. -dice TenTen-

\- De nada. Y TenTen-san, por favor ven conmigo. Quiero checar tu embarazo. El estrés que sufriste no le hace bien al bebé. -dice llamando a TenTen-

\- Sí, claro. Anata ahora vengo, solo tomará unos minutos. -TenTen besa a Neji- Hinata, quédate con él ¿Sí? -me pidió-

\- Sí, este bien. -asentí-

\- Estaré bien. Anda ve, deben checar a nuestro hijo. -dijo Neji-

TenTen se levanto y se fue con Sakura, dejándome sola con Neji.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Neji-niisan. -apreté su mano-

\- A mi también Hinata. Pero dime... ¿Qué ocurrió, después de que Toneri me disparó?

Empecé a contarle todo a Neji, excluyendo la parte en que tuve mi "sueño erótico" con Naruto. Todavía no sé si, fue en verdad un sueño o si paso en realidad.

\- Entonces, tenía a las 2 secuestradas, y usaba a Hanabi-san y a mí para chantajearte. -concluyó- Maldito.

\- Sí, y cuando desperté esta mañana. Estaba en mi casa, con mi pijama y después de levantarme sonó el teléfono, y es cuando vine aquí. -terminé de decirle-

\- ¿Y ya le contaste esto, a la Dra. Haruno? -me pregunta-

\- No, claro que no. -dije- Sería muy complicado decirle, que un primo lejano te disparo, nos secuestro y me chantajeo, para ir a una mansión abandonada a cazar a un zorro de 2 mts, que resulta ser el vengador de un dios japonés. -dije rápidamente- Si no puedo decirle eso a ella, menos podríamos decírselo a la policía. Además, Toneri tiene dinero y poder, él podría lucir inocente, ante la ley. -dije frustrada-

\- Claro que no. -dice y yo lo miro confundida- Hinata... Toneri esta muerto.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamé sin creerlo-

\- Sí. La noticia salió esta mañana. -Neji tomó el control y encendió la televisión-

Cambio de canales hasta encontrar las noticias.

 ** _"En otras noticias._**

 ** _Hoy_** ** _en Día de Brujas, en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraron muertos a 10 hombres alrededor de las 7 a.m., en una casa de campo perteneciente a la familia_** ** _Otsutsuki._**

 ** _Los_** ** _hombres entre 30 y 35 años, eran el personal de seguridad de la casa, y presentaban unas heridas horribles. Tenían la mayor parte de los huesos fracturados, a algunos les faltaban el corazón, y el cerebro, mientras que otros tenían las vísceras y los intestinos regados en el suelo._**

Entre ** _los cadáveres, se encontró el del dueño de la casa de campo, Toneri Otsutsuki de 27 años. Su cadáver era el que estaba en peor estado. Tenía fractura de cráneo, costillas y fémur. Le habían arrancado los ojos y la lengua, además de que presentaba heridas de lo que parecían ser garras. De no ser por la edad y color de cabello, sería imposible reconocerlo._** ** _El forense dice, que el homicidio fue toda una carnicería y que incluso se duda, si fue ocasionado por un humano._** ** _Se ha llegado a pensar que fue obra por algún animal salvaje, ya que en la zona habitan osos, y lobos. Se inclina más la teoría de que fue una manada de lobos._** ** _Pero hay fanáticos de la zona, mayoritariamente ancianos y gente adulta, que aseguran que ninguno de esos animales, fueron los causantes. Sino que más bien el asesino, es una criatura del bosque, al que los lugareños respetan y dicen, que es el guardián del bosque._** ** _Se abrirá una investigación policial. Esperen más noticias, sobre el homicidio._** ** _Gracias por su preferencia."_**

Fue ahí que Neji apagó el televisor. Después de oír todo, no creía que Toneri había muerto. Sé que era una mala persona, pero de tan solo imaginarme la manera en que murió, me horrorizaba. Pero lo que más me intrigaba, era que dijesen que los cuerpos tenían marcas de garras, y que el de Toneri fue el más afectado.

Que no sea, lo que estoy pensando.

\- Supongo que ya estas pensando, quien es el asesino ¿Verdad, Hinata? -me pregunta Neji, como si hubiese leído mi mente-

\- ¿De qué hablas? -fingí-

\- Hinata... Yo hablé con ese zorro. -me confesó-

\- ¿Qué? Neji-niisan, no me digas que le creíste a Toneri, sobre la historia de Kurama ¿Verdad? -seguí fingiendo-

\- Hinata, no es necesario que finjas. -toma mis manos- Naruto... Me contó todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, con todo? -pregunté-

\- Sobre las partes que omitiste, cuando me contabas lo que ocurrió. -me sonrío, con complacencia-

Inmediatamente me sonrojé, y bajé la mirada. Naruto debió de contarle, que hicimos el amor. Y fue ahí que todo se ilumino para mí.

\- Entonces, aquello no fue un sueño. -susurre-

\- No, no lo fue.

\- Pero ¿Cómo hablaste con él? Tú estabas en coma.

\- Es cierto, pero de hecho él fue quien me despertó. -me responde-

\- ¿Naruto-kun te despertó? ¿Pero, cómo? -quise saber-

\- Hinata, él es el elegido de Inari-sama. Tiene poderes que desconocemos. -lo dice como si fuese lo más obvio- Supongo que uno de sus poderes, es la curación.

\- ¿Y cómo fue todo?

\- Cuando desperté del coma, Naruto estaba frente a mí. -comenzó a relatarme- Estaba sentado y esperando que despertará. No tenía idea de quien era él, hasta que me mostró su forma de zorro. Ahí corroboré que las historias de mi padre, eran ciertas. Kurama existía. Y llegué a pensar que venía a matarme, por tener sangre Otsutsuki. -dijo con nerviosismo- Pero para mi alivio, él dijo que no venía a matarme, sino a curarme, y a decirme que iba a rescatar a Hanabi de Toneri, para después matarlo.

\- Entonces, fue Naruto-kun quien dejo a Hanabi, afuera del hospital ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, y para entonces ya había matado a Toneri. -dijo mientras se acomodaba- Me sentí aliviado cuando supe que Hanabi estaba bien, pero no sabía nada de ti. Así que le pedí que también te rescatara, pero dijo que él ya te había dejado en tu casa. -asentí- Llegué a pensar que él te hizo algo malo, cuando estabas en la mansión cazándolo. Y me dijo en ese momento, que tú eras su mujer.

\- Aamm... Bueno... E-Es verdad... -dije sonrojada-

\- ¿Él te violó Hinata? ¿Por esa razón dice, qué eres su mujer? -me pregunta preocupado-

\- No Neji-niisan. Y-Yo me entregué a él por voluntad propia, él no me forzó a nada. -dije-

\- ¿Porqué? -me pregunta-

\- Bueno... Naruto-kun es... Gentil y protector. Y dijo que me quería, y que había esperado toda su vida para encontrarme. -termino de decir-

\- Sí, él me dijo algo parecido a eso. -concuerda conmigo- Me había dejado claro, que tú eras su mujer. Y que siempre ibas a serlo, me opusiera o no. -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Supongo que, como hombre de la familia Hyuuga, deberé entonces darles mi bendición y dejarle a él la responsabilidad de velar por ti.

Sonreí al escuchar a Neji. Reaccionó de manera opuesta, a lo que yo esperaba y lo asimilo bien. Me llena de dicha. Pero ahora tengo una nueva preocupación.

¿Cómo le explicare esto a Hanabi?

Hoy, después de unas horas, Hanabi sale del hospital. Estoy feliz porque, el peligro ya pasó. Las autoridades no vinieron a preguntarnos sobre lo sucedido con Toneri, pero querían respuestas sobre lo de Neji y Hanabi.

Los 3 mentimos, diciendo que unos asaltantes trataron de robarnos, pero que Neji nos defendió y por eso recibió la herida. A Hanabi y a mi, nos llevaron de rehenes, pero yo pude escapar y buscaba la manera de rescatar a Hanabi. Cuando preguntaron sobre los asaltantes, dijimos que estaban encapuchados y por eso no pudimos reconocerlos.

Las autoridades nos creyeron, y no indagaron más, pero dijeron que buscarían a los asaltantes por el área.

Neji se quedaría un poco más en el hospital, para iniciar sus terapias y recuperarse totalmente. Sakura nos estaría informando de su progreso.

Llegamos a casa y para sorpresa nuestra, afuera de ella, estaba una caja blanca con una nota que tenía mi nombre.

Hanabi tomó la caja, mientras yo abría la puerta.

Fuimos directamente a la sala, para abrir la caja.

\- Nee-sama ¿Qué será? -pregunta Hanabi ansiosa-

\- Am... No lo sé... -dije-

Abrí la caja teniendo cuidado, de lo que fuera que estuviese dentro de la caja. Y para mi sorpresa, lo que había adentro era muy bello.

\- Oohh, es muy lindo. -dijo Hanabi con ojos brillantes-

Y en verdad era lindo. Era un vestido blanco de tirantes, con adornos en morado, y estaba muchas flores moradas, como la que encontré en mi habitación al despertar. Era precioso, y se veía costoso.

\- ¿Quién lo habrá mandado? -Hanabi toma la nota con mi nombre- No dice nada más que tu nombre, nee-sama. Seguramente, dentro de la caja esta la nota.

Hanabi busco dentro de ella, moviendo las flores, pero no encontró nada. Mientras tanto, yo acariciaba el vestido con mis manos. La tela era suave y se veía cómodo. Sonreí y me ruboricé, sabiendo ya quien me lo mando.

\- No hay nada. Nee-sama, creo que tienes un admirador secreto. -dice Hanabi emocionada-

\- ¿Eehh?

\- Sí, tienes un admirador secreto. Posiblemente sea de tu trabajo. -indago ella-

Obviamente, Hanabi estaba equivocada. Y sin embargo, no sabía como decirle la verdad.

\- Anda nee-sama, ve y pruébatelo. Apuesto a que te quedará prefecto. -me insistió Hanabi-

Fui al baño, para cambiarme, y cuando extendí el vestido, se cayó una hoja de papel. Tomé la hoja y vi que tenía un mensaje.

 ** _"Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo._**

 ** _No sabia bien que colores te gustaban, y solo escogí los que se verían hermosos en ti._**

 ** _Hinata, esta noche vendré por ti._**

 ** _Sé que es apresurado, pero ya te había dicho que vendría por ti. Así que solo toma aquello que sea de gran valor para ti, y despídete de tu familia._**

 ** _Yo sé que te preocupas por tu hermana, así que dile a Neji que cuide de ella. Yo se lo dije, cuando hablamos en el hospital, pero creo que no te dirá nada. Porque quiere que yo lo haga._**

 ** _Quiero que ya estés preparada, preciosa. Y solamente, no me odies por esto._**

 ** _Naruto."_**

Me entristecí al terminar de leer la nota. Justo cuando Hanabi y yo estábamos juntas de nuevo, deberemos de separarnos nuevamente.

Ya sabía que Naruto vendría por mí, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido. Pensaba contarle a Hanabi de él, poco a poco y después, él y yo nos iríamos a vivir juntos. Pero Naruto, ya tenía otros planes.

\- Supongo que tendré que mentirle. -susurre-

Me puse el vestido, y en verdad me quedaba perfecto. Me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y del busto me ajustaba bien. Parecía que habían crecido, pero era el vestido.

\- ¡Nee-sama, sal ya! Quiero verte. -Hanabi me tocaba la puerta-

Quité la expresión triste de mi rostro y salí del baño con una sonrisa.

\- Ah... Nee-sama, te ves preciosa. -dijo mientras me indicaba, que diera una vuelta- Y te queda perfecto, se ve que ese pretendiente esta muy interesado en ti. A este paso tendrás un guardarropa nuevo.

\- Sí. -aseguré- Hanabi, ven. Quiero hablar contigo. -tomó su mano y nos fuimos a sentar-

No sabía si Hanabi, aceptará lo que le diga y más aún que me crea. Pero debo hacerlo antes, de que sepa la verdad. Ya después le explicaría todo, y sé que Naruto y Neji me apoyaran.

\- Nee-sama ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hanabi... Bueno... Lo que sucede, es que este vestido no me lo dio ningún pretendiente... -bien debía decirlo- Más bien, me lo dio mi pareja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio nee-sama? ¿Y hasta ahora, me lo dices? -dice exaltada- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuando pasó? ¿Es de tu trabajo?

\- No, no es de mi trabajo. Nos conocimos casi por accidente. Él es japonés, y es empresario, viaja mucho, él había regresado a Japón por cuestión de negocios. -empecé a mentirle-

\- Vaya, con razón puede darse el lujo de comprarte esos vestidos. -señalo mi vestido- Pero ¿Porqué no me contaste nada? -se oía ofendida-

\- Es que... No sabía, si él iba en serio conmigo. Pensé que quizás, no iba a durar nada, por eso no te lo conté.

\- Esta bien, entiendo. -se oyó comprensiva- ¿Y cómo se llama?

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Es raro, jamás oí de un empresario con ese nombre.

\- E-Es que Naruto-kun, cuida mucho su vida privada. Por eso no se sabe, nada de él.

\- Sí, los periodistas a veces, pueden ser molestos. -hizo cara de desagrado- Bueno y... ¿Cuando podré conocerlo?

Este era el momento, que más miedo me daba.

\- No lo sé. -susurre-

\- ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? ¿Acaso, no le has contado de tu familia?

\- No Hanabi, estas equivocada. Él sabe de ti y de Neji. -le aclaré-

\- Entonces ¿Porque no puedo conocerlo, ahora?

\- Porque va a irse, a otro viaje de negocios al, y... -bajé mi mirada-

\- ¿Y qué? -exige-

\- Y, él quiere que me vaya con él.

\- ¿Qué te vayas con él? -me dice, y yo solo asentía- ¿Y qué le respondiste? Le dijiste no ¿Verdad?

\- La verdad... Yo quiero ir con él.

\- Pero nee-sama, ¿Piensas dejarme sola? -empieza a oírse triste-

\- No, no vas a estar sola. -la tomé de los hombros- Te irás a vivir con Neji-niisan y TenTen-san. Ya hablé con él en el hospital, cuando fui a verte. -eso era mentira, pero Neji ya sabía de antemano que Hanabi viviría con ellos-

\- No. Llévame contigo. -me abraza- Te prometo, que no les causaré problemas a Naruto-san y a ti.

\- Qué más quisiera, incluso Naruto-kun estaría de acuerdo. -la abracé- Pero aún no terminas la Universidad, y debes quedarte para seguir tus estudios.

\- Pero... -me mira con ojos llorosos-

\- Hanabi. -dije en el tono de voz que uso, para reprenderla cuando hacía algo malo- Entiéndeme por favor. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero liberarme de responsabilidades y deberes. Para saber lo que es amar y todo lo que conlleva. Quiero hacer locuras, y vivirlas. -le suplicaba- Con Naruto-kun, me siento hermosa, libre y que puedo vivir las cosas que me he perdido en mi vida. -aquello no era mentira, aunque sonara egoísta-

\- Nee-sama...

\- Por eso quiero que veas, que no te estoy abandonando. Solo quiero, dejar de pausar mi vida por primera vez. -decía- Naruto-kun vendrá por mi hoy en la noche. -ya le avise-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero descuida, solo será por poco tiempo que estaremos separadas. Volveremos a estar juntas, cuando se terminen los negocios de Naruto-kun. -esa mentira era más para mi, que para ella, y yo en verdad me creía eso-

\- Esta bien. -Hanabi se limpia sus lágrimas- ¿Me dejaras las llaves?

\- Sí. -dije dándoselas-

\- Nee-sama... Hay otra cosa, que quiero preguntarte. -pregunta-

\- Dime.

\- ¿Naruto-san es guapo? -pregunta muy curiosa-

\- Sí, es muy apuesto. -le conteste sonrojada- Es rubio y de ojos azules, es más alto que yo, es fuerte, gentil y amable.

\- Con fuerte, te refieres a que tiene abdomen y músculos, ¿Verdad?. -se oye muy insinuosa-

\- Sí. -recordé el cuerpo de Naruto, sobre el mío-

\- Oh, ya estoy imaginándomelo. -dice Hanabi pensando, con los ojos cerrados- Y una cosa más...

\- Dime...

\- ¿La tiene grande? -me pregunta sin inhibición-

\- ¡Hanabi! -grite sonrojada-

Estuve a punto de, lanzarle un cojín del sillón, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo.

\- ¡Era broma! -me grita desde el pasillo-

No pensé que Hanabi, me diría eso. Pero lo bueno, es que entendió y acepto el hecho de que me iría por un tiempo, y que volveríamos a vernos.

La despedida no fue tan dura, hubo pocas lágrimas. TenTen-san vino en taxi, por Hanabi. Nos dijo que Neji, estaría al menos una semana más en el hospital, y que al final el caso del asesinato de Toneri, fue como conclusión un ataque de osos, debido a que Toneri tenía por hobby ir de cacería.

Le entregué a Hanabi, las llaves de la casa, para después ver como se iba. Ella iba a estar bien, yo lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, los niños ya empezaban a salir con sus disfraces de Halloween. Se veían adorables.

Cuando venían conmigo, yo les daba muchos dulces, porqué hoy antes de ir por Hanabi, fui a las dulcerías a comprarlos.

Pasaban las horas, y no había señal de Naruto.

Empezaba a preocuparme. Saqué de mi bolsa, una de las flores moradas que venían en la caja con el vestido.

\- Es un acónito. -susurré-

Ya recordé al fin, el nombre de la flor. Esta flor, siempre brotaba en luna llena. Y debido a ello recordé un poema que nos decía nuestro padre, a Hanabi y a mi.

 ** _"Incluso un hombre, que es puro de corazón y dice sus plegarias en las noches, puede convertirse en lobo, cuando florece el acónito y brilla la luna de otoño..."_**

Creo que era parte de un libro de literatura, donde el protagonista es un hombre lobo y le gustaba a mi padre. Pero más que darnos una lección de literatura, supongo que lo que él quería darnos era un mensaje.

Que aún y cuando un hombre sea bueno, e incluso podría decirse que es intachable. Puede llegar a tener un lado oscuro, que oculta hacía los demás. Y que en la más mínima oportunidad, puede llegar a sacarlo.

Creo que esto era, para supiésemos bien escoger al hombre de nuestra vida.

Creo que yo escogí bien, pero yo me fui a lo literal con esa frase. Me reí, de pensarlo.

\- Hinata...

Me volteé a un lado, y vi a Naruto. Estaba con sus ropas japonesas, y poco a poco empezaba a acercarse a mí.

\- Naruto-kun...

\- Lamento haberme tardado ¿Esperaste mucho, preciosa? -me pregunta acariciando mi rostro-

\- Un poco, pero esta bien. Ya estas aquí, y es lo que importa. -le sonrío sintiendo mis mejillas rojas-

\- Ya lo sabía... -me mira fijamente-

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Este vestido, te queda perfecto! -dice mientras me abraza y apoya su rostro, justamente sobre mis senos- Y sigues oliendo tan bien...

Me sonroje inmediatamente. Si estuviésemos solos, no me importaría mucho, pero estamos en la calle y aparte había niños ahí.

\- N-Naruto-kun... No hagas eso, estamos en la calle... -le dije acariciándole la cabeza-

\- Pero te ves tan linda, Hinata... -dice, ahora frotando su rostro-

\- Naruto-kun, por favor... -susurré- Cuando estemos solos, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no aquí en la calle.

\- Oohh, esta bien... -se oye desganado, y se mueve- Pero recuerda, tú lo dijiste... Cuando estemos solos, haré lo que quiera. ¿Esta bien? -me mira con sus ojos carmesí-

\- Sí. -lo abrazó-

Él me corresponde. Y por un momento, estamos en un cómodo silencio. Hasta que se oyen pasos.

\- Creo que tendremos, público. Lo mejor será ya irnos. -voltea a verme- ¿Lista?

\- Sí.

Naruto me tomó en sus brazos, y salto muy alto sobre los techos de las casas. Desde arriba podía ver todas las personas celebrando Halloween, especialmente a los niños. Mientras lo hacía, veía mi casa a lo lejos.

Estaba entrando a una nueva vida con Naruto, y dejando atrás, durante un tiempo breve mi vida de antes.

\- ¿Estas bien? -me pregunta Naruto-

\- Sí, es solo que...

\- Lo sé, preciosa... Descuida en un año, tu familia podrá venir a visitarnos. -me decía- Puedes enviarle cartas, para mantenerlos informados... Pero por el momento, no te compartiré con nadie. Eres toda mía, por un año.

\- Creí que sería, para siempre. -le sonreí-

\- Exacto. -y besa mis labios, en un casto beso-

Ahora me alegro, de haber entrado a esa mansión. Me alegro, de haber sido cazada por Kurama. Me alegro, de haberme entregado a Naruto. Me alegra, irme con él.

Y ahora, me alegra...

Que seamos, los elegidos de Inari.

FIN.


End file.
